


Not Every Win Gets a Medal

by ingberry



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: merlinolympics, M/M, Porn, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Arthur was obsessed; it was just that he couldn’t stop thinking about the Irish archer with those full, gorgeous lips. He’d nearly spaced out during an early qualifying heat thinking about what he’d like to do to that mouth (and also the rest of him). The opportunity to do anything about it had never presented itself and, shamefully, Arthur was pretty sure he’d sacrifice his medals for it to happen at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Every Win Gets a Medal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herbeautifullie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbeautifullie/gifts).



> Written as a bribe for herbeautifullie when she was stuck in the writing of her own entry for [Merlin Olympics](http://www.livejournal.com/merlinolympics). The inspiration for the prompt she gave me came from the news about all the sexytimes they reportedly get up to around the Olympic Village. (Prompt: sexy shenanigans in the Olympic village - and perhaps specifically trading medals for sexual favours.)
> 
> This is basically just PWP – shamelessly so. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes!

Anyone would say that the London Olympics had been a success for Arthur, and really for the entire British swim team. Arthur should probably agree since he grabbed the gold medal in 200m freestyle and then the whole team had managed the silver in relay behind the US gold medallists. And yet he felt a strange sense of defeat. It really, really angered him that he felt that way because he shouldn’t prioritise _this_ over his athletic achievements. 

The offending ‘ _this_ ’ happened to be a tall, slender archer from Ireland with jet-black hair that always seemed to look windswept even when there was no wind. He had ridiculous eyes and a pair of cheekbones that looked like they’d pierce Arthur’s skin if he ran his fingers across them. The worst, however, were the soft, full lips that Arthur wanted around his cock so badly that he’d nearly spaced out daydreaming during an early qualifying heat. 

Coach Vivian would have _murdered_ him. 

So yes, Arthur had done well during the games – he’d done as well as he’d known he could, but he’d utterly failed in getting the attention of the archer whose name he’d only found out through eavesdropping. The amount of mooning he’d been doing was utterly pathetic. Ever since he’d seen the archer – Merlin – at the opening ceremony, he’d been waiting for an opportunity to open some kind of conversation. 

Not that he knew what to say. “Want to suck my cock?” seemed like a terrible opening line, even though the amount of casual sex going on in the Olympic village was slightly insane. 

But Arthur was getting desperate. Last week he’d even skipped out on the party that Gwaine and Percy had been invited to and he was under no illusions about what kind of party he’d turned down – he’d basically said no to a sure hook up just in case he’d find Merlin loitering around in the lounge downstairs. 

Arthur thought there might be something wrong with him since he was pretty sure he’d give up his wins right now for this last night to work out in his favour. It was truly shameful and he wasn’t even going to deny that he was probably a shame for the entire sport. 

The party in the lounge would be the last one before the closing ceremony and they all wore their medals around their necks as they drank copious amounts of alcohol in what must’ve really seemed like a complete mockery of their athletic achievements. It all happened to the beat of all the current pop hits that melted into one big blob of indistinguishable noise. There were way too many songs about phones these days; it was hard to keep them straight. 

“I wonder if I can find that Kathy girl from the party last week,” Gwaine mused, craning his neck to scan the room. “You seen her, Perce?”

“If I had I’d tell her to save herself.”

Gwaine scoffed. “Saving from me? She should count herself lucky I liked her well enough to come back for seconds.”

“Jesus, you’re gross.” Arthur made a face at him just as Percy thrust another drink at him. 

The music became impossibly louder and there were a series of yells from the other side of the room as Gwaine rolled his eyes.

“At least I’m not spending my time pining for some random chick.” 

“I’m not pining for anyone,” Arthur said into his drink, trying to hide the way he was continuously scanning the crowd. 

“ _Right_ , that’s why you haven’t even looked at all the people throwing themselves at you since we got here.” Gwaine elbowed Percy in the ribs. “Back me up here, Perce.”

“There’s Merlin!” Percy said pointing out across the room and Arthur’s head snapped up, tension humming almost uncomfortably under his skin. “Yeah, I see what you mean, Arthur, you’re totally cool.”

Gwaine’s fit of laughter made anger prickle in his chest and it was, to be honest, completely mortifying that he hadn’t even managed to keep his obsession hidden from plain view. 

“Fuck off, I’m gonna go have fun,” he said, slipping into the crowd of athletes surrounding them until all he could hear was Gwaine’s muffled “aw, come on, mate.” 

He didn’t have much fun. He was usually good at having a pretty brilliant time, but it just wasn’t happening – not even when he was jamming to some song about payphones with a gymnast. It wasn’t that he was _sulking_ , as such, it was more that he was ridiculously pissed off about not getting a single chance to get laid at the Olympics (which was a bit of a tradition for everyone involved, really). 

Typical of him to get all choosy when everyone else was being casual about it. 

“Well, fuck. There you are!”

Arthur looked up in confusion, nearly swallowing his drink down the wrong way as he stared right into the face that had been haunting him for two straight weeks. Instead of replying with something eloquent, he coughed awkwardly, covering his mouth with his hand. 

Merlin laughed, his lips pulling into a crooked smile. “For being such a fast swimmer you move remarkably slow.”

“Err, what?”

Arthur could’ve sworn he used to be able to chat people up and now it seemed like he couldn’t even string together a three-word sentence. Swell. 

“You’ve been watching me,” Merlin said matter-of-factly. “I’ve been waiting for you to get your shit together because you seem like the person who likes to chase, but I’ve never been that patient, really. Just ask anyone; I’m terrible.”

“Err, hngh.”

“Well, I claim you for Ireland,” Merlin said cheerfully, suddenly very close. He pulled a tiny Irish flag on a pin out of nowhere and he looked down, eyeing Arthur’s medal. “I’ve always wanted to bring the gold home.”

His fingers gripped Arthur’s shirt, piercing it with the flag. Arthur could smell Merlin’s cologne faintly and he smelled _warm_ , which made no sense, but he looked warm too – his skin smooth and lightly tanned. Arthur fought the urge to nuzzle against his cheek and bury his face into the crook of his neck. 

“So, anything I can do to earn that gold from you?” Merlin asked, patting Arthur’s shirt slightly. 

A million images of what exactly Merlin could do exploded in Arthur’s head and he just stared stupidly. After a moment of silence, slight cracks appeared in Merlin’s confident expression and doubt flickered in his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Arthur forced himself to say because if he blew this now he’d probably fling himself off of London Eye. “I have some ideas.”

***

That mouth.

He’d wanted it for days and, yes, he did realise that _days_ was hardly the longest period of time anyone had been forced to pine, but Arthur had always been impatient and he didn’t like denying himself what he wanted. And somehow all that waiting seemed even worse in hindsight now that he’d felt that mouth open under his own: eager and warm and soft. He hadn’t been able to stop pressing his lips to that mouth, claiming it in needy, bruising kisses before pulling back into something less frantic. 

They’d clung to each other as they fumbled their way inside Merlin’s room and Arthur had barely been willing to let go for long enough to get undressed. He’d just licked along the shape of the full bottom lip, catching it between his own as his pulse raced in response, wondering if Merlin had any idea how ridiculously mad with want he was just because of that soft, eager mouth. 

As much as Arthur liked kissing those lips, it was even better now that they wrapped tight around his cock, stretching gorgeously around it as Merlin eased down. Arthur was naked, pressed back against the door, his fingers threading into surprisingly soft hair on instinct as he tried to keep his eyes open to watch the way his erection disappeared into the heat of Merlin’s mouth. 

Merlin looked up at him from where he was kneeling, his tongue running along the underside of Arthur’s cock as he whimpered a little, the vibration making Arthur’s head slam back against the wall as he gripped too tightly at the hair on the back of Merlin’s head. He tried not to push back into the heat of that perfect mouth that took him in and closed tight around him as the tongue lapped slowly at his skin. 

Arthur moaned so loudly that he thought half the hall could hear him when Merlin bobbed his head slowly, sucking hard until he felt his cock twitch in response. He was startled, honestly, because he had never been particularly vocal, but he couldn’t even stop the low groans pushing past his clenched teeth. He felt himself hitting the back of Merlin’s throat and he pressed his hand to the back of his head, arching into his mouth until Merlin moaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

He’d truly never been sucked off by anyone who seemed to enjoy it so much and that was probably the biggest turn on of all. Merlin’s cheeks were flushed and his jaw slack. He made little moans of satisfaction whenever Arthur hit the back of his throat and when Arthur lost control and fucked into his mouth, Merlin opened his eyes and looked at him, wrecked, as Arthur cupped his jaw and pushed his cock between the swollen, red lips. 

“Fuck, Merlin, you’re... god, perfect. You’re perfect,” he said, running his thumb over the spot where Merlin’s lips wrapped around him. “So fucking perfect.”

He was so close to coming until he saw stars, but he didn’t know if this was the only chance he’d have. If he got his way they’d do this a hundred more times, but this might actually be the only chance he got and he needed more. And as much as he wanted to come down Merlin’s throat and watch him swallow, there was so much more he needed to do right now. 

“Get on the bed,” he said and eased himself out of Merlin’s mouth, trying desperately not to arch back into it. 

Merlin licked his lips and grinned, his gaze slightly vacant. “Hey, I was enjoying that.”

“Yes, well, you’re shamefully overdressed and unless you want me to come while you’re still in jeans, you better get a move on.”

“I never knew you were so romantic,” Merlin said, his voice breathy with amusement. “Not that I actually know you at all, but...”

Arthur rolled his eyes and nodded pointedly at the bed, waiting with raised eyebrows for Merlin to get on with it. He let his eyes sweep lazily over Merlin’s form as he stripped out of his clothes, his muscles working under pale skin. Merlin’s cock stood hard, curving up against his stomach. It was slightly longer than his own, a little thinner, and fucking magnificent as far as Arthur was concerned. Arthur stared, running his hand over his own erection as Merlin sat down on the bed, his eyes meeting Arthur’s with a challenging quirk of his eyebrow. 

Moving over in quick strides to stand between Merlin’s open legs, he cupped Merlin’s face in his hands and bent down into a filthy open-mouthed kiss, not giving Merlin any chance to take control. Pushing him back onto the bed, he crawled over Merlin’s body, his hand coming down to run over the side of his stomach and over his ribs. 

Merlin’s arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer until their cocks slid together, making Arthur’s heartbeat stutter and they moaned, the kiss turning sloppy. Both of them pressed up into each other and Merlin’s head pushed back into the bed, breaking the kiss as he bit his lip. His fingers clawed at Arthur’s back as he moved his hips in shallow thrusts. 

“Oh, shit, Arthur.” He opened his eyes, one hand moving to brush softly over Arthur’s neck, skimming the hair at the nape of it. “I need...” The sentence trailed off into a moan. 

“Where do you have... you do have some, right?” Arthur asked, resting his head against Merlin’s chest, mouthing his words into the skin. “If not, I might kill you.”

“Of course I do; it’s in the night stand. No need to resort to murder.”

He pushed himself away reluctantly, desperately reaching for the lube and a condom while trying to keep his eyes on Merlin and the way he stretched out like a pale, beautiful canvas on the bed. He drank in the sight of it – all of it, as he worked Merlin open with one finger and then two, watching the way Merlin’s lips parted in a silent moan, the way his hips pushed down against Arthur’s hand. It was tight and warm around his fingers as he spread them apart and his cock pulsed in anticipation. 

Merlin’s fingers curled into the bedcover, his back arching slightly. “Oh, god.”

He looked needy and wrecked, his chest flushed red and his breath coming in shallow bursts. Arthur couldn’t stop staring at this fucking gorgeous man he’d wanted under him so badly that he’d nearly forgotten how to _swim_ and now his fingers were buried deep in his arse as Merlin keened, his legs splaying out to either side – open and ready and wanting. 

He really didn’t want him any less now. He thought he’d been turned on before, but this was a whole other level of _shit, let me fuck him before I die_. 

“I’m ready, please, please,” Merlin said and the way his entire body begged for it made Arthur reach down and grab the base of his own cock, his heartbeat thundering in his ear. 

Arthur gripped him by the hips, pulling him closer and took a deep breath, his eyes screwed shut as he felt the head of his cock slip inside. The tightness of it ripped a deep, long groan from his throat as he pushed in slowly, hearing Merlin’s breath hitch as he bottomed out. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of Merlin pulling him inside and he dug his fingers into Merlin’s hips as he began moving with slow, experimental thrusts. 

The response from Merlin was immediate as his hand came up to grip at Arthur’s arm, his head pressing back into the bed as he moaned long and deep. The completely needy way Merlin responded to everything – like he needed to be fucked more than he needed to breathe made Arthur lose control rapidly and he thrust his hips faster, his cock sliding into Merlin’s tight, slick hole. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , it’s so good,” Merlin pressed out, forcing his head back up to look down. “Don’t stop, Arthur, it’s so good.”

Arthur was fairly sure Merlin had lost his mind. As if he was going to stop in a million years. To prove just how much he wasn’t stopping, he pulled out almost entirely and slammed back in. Merlin’s back arched, his breath coming out in stuttering gasps. 

Draping himself over Merlin, Arthur buried his face into Merlin’s neck, breathing heavily into his skin as he fucked him faster. He’d completely given up on making this last. There was no real control in it anymore, just Merlin’s legs wrapping around his hips to push him deeper and the sound of skin on skin. 

Both of Merlin’s hands twisted into his hair as Merlin pressed up into him, their bodies moulding together as they rocked against each other. Arthur felt light-headed, his heart hammering so hard that it was almost worrying and he grunted into Merlin’s shoulder, licking at the skin there. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Merlin said, the word drawing out with a whine and he mouthed against Arthur’s cheek, searching for his mouth. 

Arthur angled his head until the mouth that started it all was soft and open under his own in a kiss that was mostly tongue and heavy breathing. It was messy and raw as they both moaned, trying to keep their lips touching as Arthur’s cock slid into him over and over. It was fast, desperate and overwhelming, making Arthur’s head swim with the way Merlin clenched around him. 

Breaking the kiss, Arthur nuzzled into his cheek. “Merlin,” he muttered against his skin, licking across his jaw. “Fuck, you feel so brilliant. I can’t... _fuck_.” 

Merlin grunted in response, one arm circling Arthur’s shoulders tightly, fingers digging into his skin. 

The desperate rhythm caught up with them and Arthur knew it wasn’t going to last nearly as long as he wanted it to. He wanted to stay buried in there, all snug and brilliant, but he was so close now, the muscles in his stomach pulled tight. There was no way he could regret not making it last, though, not when Merlin was completely lost under him and they were both slick with sweat, clinging together like it would kill them to separate and it was everything Arthur had wanted.

His rhythm became erratic as he felt the tension wrung tight and he needed it, he needed to come so badly that he forgot to breathe for a moment, burying himself inside Merlin until it finally burst. Moaning Merlin’s name loudly into his shoulder, he pushed into him over and over, coming so hard that he could do nothing but ride it out and make desperate sounds against Merlin’s skin. He vaguely noticed that Merlin’s fingers stroked his hair softly as he whispered words that Arthur couldn’t make sense of. 

He was still completely blissed out and almost unable to function when Merlin keened desperately and Arthur pushed himself up on his elbow, leaving enough room between them to wrap his hand around Merlin’s cock. The pre-come made his movements slick and easy as he stroked him fast, looking down at Merlin’s face. It was twisted in a grimace that looked almost pained and then his cock jerked under Arthur’s grip and his back arched. He was slack-jawed as he pushed up into Arthur’s hand, his breath coming out in stuttering moans.

Not caring about the mess all over Merlin’s stomach, Arthur pulled him close again, burying his head into Merlin’s chest as he tried to get his breath back. He felt like it should’ve been awkward, but it wasn’t. 

“So can I have that gold medal now?” Merlin asked, his lips grazing Arthur’s forehead as he spoke. 

“You can have anything you fucking want right now. Just take whatever.”

Merlin laughed and his chest moved under Arthur’s cheek. 

“Actually I think I’d rather have your number.”

Arthur grinned into his skin and tightened his arm around Merlin’s stomach.


End file.
